


i'm hoping my message gets through

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три раза, когда Дерек просил прощения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> для vesper.

[1]

Иногда слова бесполезны. Сколько не пытайся высказать свое сожаление, показать, что понимаешь вину – ничего не работает.

Дерек сидит в полицейском участке, рядом на диване дрожит Лора. На ней куртка одного из полицейских, волосы собраны в высокий хвост. Дерек видит бледные губы сестры.

– Прости, – никто посторонний не замечает тихого извинения, но Лора, несколько часов назад ставшая альфой, теперь слышит каждый шорох – все, что происходит в полицейском участке.

Она не отвечает, ее продолжает трясти.

К ним заходит мужчина с усталыми глазами, Дерек цепляется взглядом за обручальное кольцо у него на пальце.

– Ребята, вам что-нибудь нужно? Могу принести кофе, чай, может, газировку? Или батончики с кремом. Мой сын их любит.

Дерек кивает – он не хочет есть, но так же сильно он не хочется чувствовать рядом посторонних.

Полицейский кивает и уходит.

Двое сирот сидят в одном из небольших кабинетов, где пахнет ненастоящим кофе, потом и бумагами.

Лора тянет к Дереку руку. Оборотни не так-то просто могут замерзнуть, но пальцы сестры кажутся холоднее льда.

– Прости, – Дерек придвигается ближе и обнимает ее поверх куртки.

Ее дрожь передается ему.

Несколько часов назад вся их семья умерла.

[2]

Айзек в его руках кажется ребенком. Он и есть ребенок: забитый, никому не нужный, разочаровавшийся в жизни.

Дерек смотрит на бледную кожу, на кудряшки, на огромные, испуганные глаза Айзека и не знает, что делать.

Он растерян. Все должно было случиться не так. 

Укус это подарок.

Укус это дар.

Укус это освобождение.

Дерек отвозит его на пустой склад, слыша волнение Айзека, чувствуя небольшую каплю доверия в его сбитом дыхании.

Когда Дерек кусает его, сжимает рукой горячую кожу, ощущая на языке немного сладкий привкус его крови, Айзек с трудом остается стоять на ногах.

Он прикладывает ладонь к укусу – окрашивает пальцы красным.

– И что теперь?

– Нужно ждать.

Айзек кивает послушно и закрывает рану футболкой, даже не спрашивая про бинты или нечто подобное.

Дерек чувствует боль в висках в затылке. Она перетекает медленно, скользит вниз, застывая в плечах, а потом доходит до ребер, оставаясь там и не желая никуда уходить.

Когда Айзек мечется во сне, Дерек держит его, обнимает со спины, надеясь, что это поможет.

Он вдыхает запах крови, пота, слез и страданий, боясь, что не выйдет, что не получится.

Утром Дерек смотрит на бледного Айзека и проверяет его бок. Там нет никакого следа от укуса.

Мальчик спит спокойно, его лицо расслаблено.

«Прости, что сомневался в тебе», – Дерек накрывает Айзека одеялом и выходит на улицу.

[3]

Шериф лежит в больнице. Мелисса МакКол лежит в больнице. Приемный отец Джексона и мать Лидии там же.

Стая альф решила играть по своим правилам.

Стайлз – это маленький комок нервов и злости, он наполнен беспомощностью и желанием отомстить.

Скотт смотрит на Дерека, и в его взгляде теперь одна ненависть и неприязнь.

Джексон готов помогать, готов сделать хоть что-нибудь, наплевав на то, что еще недостаточно силен.

Лидия сосредоточена на книгах, она отвлекается на редкий сон и почти не разговаривает.

Дерек считает себя единственным виновным в происходящем.

Он видит красные глаза оборотней, пока позади стоят пятеро детей. Никто не знает, удалось ли Эрике и Бойду сбежать.

– Простите, – хрипит Дерек и обращается.

Все знают – кому-то необходимо умереть.


	2. Chapter 2

[0]

– Они ушли.

– И больше не вернутся.

– Отец почти поправился.

– Мама уже дома.

Айзек смотрит молча, кусает губы.

Лидии и Джексона нет рядом, но Дерек знает – они в порядке.

Иногда слова бесполезны, но действия могут сказать гораздо больше.


End file.
